The haunted recital
by Wappity
Summary: Within an area restricted by UNIT a mysterious figure investigates the reason for its restriction. Meanwhile the Doctor and Amy arrive and an unexpected reunion has to take place.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: ****Just the stuff to say i don't own the main charecters or a load of other stuff in this. But thats cool.**

**Out of the Shadows**

The moonlight cast eerie shadows as the wind gently drifted through the forest causing the trees to rustle, a noise that seemingly tried to mask the sound of a single pair of feet walking quickly though the undergrowth.

Occasionally a twig would snap under a heavy boot, its short sharp crack making the air considerably intense for a few moments before the figure continued. As the trees dimmed they came across what they were looking for; a fence.

It was not a normal fence. In fact it was anything but normal. Being at least twelve feet tall with barbed wire around the top and constructed of heavy-duty mesh it had the look of a top-secret military base. Certainly it was not allowed to let anyone in, yet alone anything out!

A large sign gently knocked against the fence in the breeze. It was painted light blue overall and the paint was peeling from the edges revealing rotting dark wood underneath. Stencilled in black across its centre was a motif of a globe with wings, underneath this was the legend 'U.N.I.T. RESTRICTED ZONE'

The figure kneeled down in front of the fence, removed a large bulky rucksack from their back and looked both ways before pulling a large metal handle that protruded upwards from the rucksack.

Out of the rucksack gently slid a large pair of wire cutters, the used and battered blades glinted in the moonlight as the user put them to the wire of the fence. In the moonlight the users balaclava and dark overalls blended in, even the dark haired plait that came out of the back of the balaclava didn't show up.

Inside the fence was a large area of land. It was well known that before UNIT restricted the area in the 1950s it contained a thriving village community, a community that had once disappeared overnight. No one had heard anything of anyone that was in Haverton that night since, and those who were out certainly didn't want to ever go back.

Slowly along the road the figure crept, occasionally stopping for a look around. They knew that at some point a UNIT patrol would find the hole in the fence, at least using an old manual method a laser hadn't alerted them sooner.

Further along the road music could be heard. It wasn't normal music but was a strange, tinny type of music that the figure hadn't heard before, for the first time in a long time they were frightened. After all it was probably normal to be frightened after having broken into a UNIT controlled zone without hearing a strange kind of music from a supposedly deserted town.

Buildings were now appearing on either side of the road. Typical of the area they were built of a stone with a yellow tint to it and slate roofs, both of which seemed to pick up the moonlight in a disturbing and eerie way.

Overgrown gardens, cars that would now be deemed as classic and degrading street furniture lined the side of the roads on the way into the village. They felt strange, like a person alone in another world, so much so that they checked the vortex accelerator on their wrist to ensure they were on Earth, and it was 2010.

The centre of the town however was much different. The town square contained a fair though its rides had started to decay, the joyous patterns and swirls that adorned it were still evident but were just ghosts of past glories. Animals and carriages on the rides were covered in cobwebs and in the bright moonlight brought about a feeling of fear, as opposed to one of joy.

Beyond the rides was an organ mounted in a truck, the figure walked over and stood in front of it. They had the instant thought that something here was wrong, whilst everything else was decaying and degrading the organ looked like it was new, as if it was immune to time and the elements. Even the gaudily painted figures that stood proud with their little drums and batons looked polished.

Having had a fear of clowns since childhood the viewer found this organ incredibly creepy. The six gaily-painted figures were scary enough on their own but the way they seemed to be looking straight at her drove an almighty fear that had been quashed for many years back into her head.

She turned around to see if she could find any other indication of what had happened here, she knew UNIT hadn't. In fact she knew they still hadn't in 2050 at the least.

With her back to the organ she felt a cold, evil presence on her. Quickly she turned back around. Before there had been six of the figures stood watching, now there were only four, the two blank plinths being obvious to see. Worst of all the expression on the central figure had changed from indifferent to evil. Its mouth had curled upwards in a disturbed smile and its head had rolled back as if to laugh whilst its eyes remain fixed on her.

She stood routed to the spot, terrified beyond her means.


	2. Chapter 2

**2) Out into the dark**

'Pond' called the Doctor loudly whilst running around the TARDIS' control console hammering the controls like a madman 'This should be legendry, actually beyond legendry'

'Where are we going?' Amy replied, the excitement coming through in her voice as she followed him quickly around the consul, 'And what's there?'

'Babylon' he replied looking at her and pulling a lever on the console, 'one of the oldest human civilisation's you lot know about. Nice hanging gardens; though whether you'd call them a wonder is your decision'

Amy looked at him 'Babylon' she replied smiling, 'I really don't know much about it'

He laughed, span on the spot to turn to her and said 'and that, Pond, is why this will be legendry. Just don't look at the detail on the gates too closely'

'Don't tell me. There are aliens on them and you built them'

'Build them yes, well I helped. No aliens, just lions. And I didn't paint them very well. Still a bit disappointed with them'

The TARDIS landed noisily, its familiar engine noise fading away as the time rotor stopped moving up and down. 'Babylon' he smiled happily before running to the door, 'Pre-Roman, actually quite a long way pre-Roman when you put it in time'

Amy followed him to the door, her red scarf that was wrapped around her neck swaying as she bounced along, 'so what can we do here?' she asked

'Hanging Gardens' he replied taking hold of the latch on the door, 'and much, much more, can't really beat ancient times for being different'

He flung the doors open; 'Ah' he said slowly stepping out, 'might be slightly off target here'

Somehow, and Amy had no idea how, he had not only managed to land the TARDIS in a field during the middle of the night but it certainly wasn't anywhere near Babylon, 'Babylon' she said sarcastically

'Might be slightly off target' the Doctor replied tasting the air, 'ok about four thousand years off target, and quite a distance off target too'

'So where are we?' Amy asked walking forward to stand by him as he looked around, 'it looks like England'

'It is England. Cotswolds. Around 2010' he replied turning to her and making hand gestures, 'It should be Babylon. Why isn't it Babylon?'

The area was scarily quiet, lights could be seen in the distance but none were nearby and nothing seemed to move nearby, 'Amy' the Doctor said quietly whilst looking around curiously, 'do you hear it?'

'Hear what?' she replied quickly, 'I can't hear anything'

'Music' he said as he span round to face her, 'and not nice music, I know nice music when I hear it and this is not nice music'

Amy looked at him and smiled, 'nope'. As if something was sensing them she suddenly heard a tune. It wasn't clear, but it was music. Not normal music but a tinny, scratchy type of music that was clearly intended to sound fun and festive but now just sounded like the Doctor described it, not nice. 'I hear it' she said quietly after a moment, 'its like someone is piping it into us'

By this time the Doctor had already produced his sonic screwdriver, its end glowed green as he flashed it around the sky, 'its coming from this way' he said quickly striding forward following the screwdriver's readings.

Before long they were on a country lane. Walls on either side were of dry stone and there was little in the way of tarmac. As the walked Amy stopped, 'Doctor' she called, 'look'

Imprinted in the dirt of the track was a boot tread, 'its like its new' Amy said looking at it. The Doctor knelt down an examined it, 'it is new' he said, 'only about twenty minutes. Amy, we're not alone'

To Amy those words were scary, particularly as she was stood in the middle of a dusty road during the middle of the night with the strange music entering her ears. She shuffled her feet, her boots disturbing the footprint as the Doctor stood up, 'can we find the music and get out of here?' she said

'Are you scared Pond?' the Doctor asked staring at her

'No' she replied feisty, 'i've been worse'

'Good. On we go then'

As he turned around to follow his screwdriver something hit him knocking him to the ground. Amy screamed as a figure clad in black with a large rucksack pulled themselves off the top of the Doctor who sat up dazed looking at the person, 'ha!' he eventually said not moving before jumping to his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**3) Ghosts of the past**

'Ok, I give myself up' the person who had just knocked the Doctor over said reaching up to remove her balaclava. Amy was surprised that it was a woman, for some reason she couldn't quite think of she expected it to be a bloke. After all, you wouldn't find her running around in the middle of the night up to no good.

'Ha' the Doctor said again, more than a hint of excitement was in his voice as if this meeting was something he'd been waiting a long time for. He was excited, he knew exactly who had just knocked him over. Though convincing her on who he was may not be as easy. He knew her, and he knew that she might take some time to get used to the concept of regeneration.

The balaclava came off and the girl pushed her hands forward towards the Doctor, 'Arrest me then' she said quickly as if she was waiting to be handcuffed.

She wasn't as Amy expected her to be. She was of average height, about twenty five and had shoulder length dark hair that was tied back in a plait, her face was quite round though her look was deadly serious, 'Firstly, why should I arrest you' the doctor asked, his hands helping him speak in their normal frantic way, 'Secondly, what are you doing here. Thirdly, no scrap the third. Fourthly' he gestured down the road 'what's down there'

The girl appeared quite taken aback by this tirade of quick fire questions. To any casual observer it must have looked like an inquisition as opposed to a meeting. 'Excuse me' Amy interrupted as she walked over to the Doctor, 'but do you not think names would be a good starting point. I'm Amy and this is the Doctor'

As Amy finished the sentence the girl stepped back as if the words 'the Doctor' had hit a chord with her. The colour drained from her face and her mouth opened slightly, 'But…. but….' she stammered, 'you can't be'

He ran his hand through his long floppy hair, 'Well make the most of it cause I am, and I know how to prove it to you. Just follow me!' and with that he was off back in the direction of the TARDIS.

Amy and the girl ran after him, across fields and over fences towards the blue box that stood there in the middle of a field. On sight of it the girl stopped dead as if she'd seen a ghost, a ghost of her past.

'I was going to try and break it more gently' the Doctor called to her from the door as Amy approached him, 'though Amy here kind of spoilt that' he put a finger to her mouth just as she was about to speak, 'Its been a long time'

The girl was now walking slowly towards them, 'They said you changed your looks from time to time' she said softly, a tear running down her face as she approached them, 'But I wasn't expecting this'

'I've changed…oh let me see…. four times since I last saw you. How is Torchwood?'

'Sorry, do you know each other?' Amy interrupted quickly whilst looking between the two of them.

'Long story Pond. You'll find out soon' he replied his hand again running nervously through his floppy hair.

'Torchwood is ok' the girl replied, 'Gets to you after a while'

'Really? I thought you'd have liked blowing up stuff with that lot, not that I've changed my views on it mind you'

'Professor' she said in an inquisitive tone, 'why did you bring me home?'

'Oh Ace. You know why. I had to take the remains of the Master back to Gallifrey from Skaro, I wanted to do that alone. I didn't want to risk you'

Ace stood quiet for a few moments, 'I'd have been ok' she said after a while, 'you'd have made sure of that'

'I wasn't ok. The me you knew back then changed on that trip, I dread to think what would have happened to you had you been there. Besides you still haven't told me what your doing here. Or even where here is'

Ace smiled, 'you mean to say you don't realise your in a UNIT compound?' she said. Her tone indicated that she clearly wasn't going to let the matter of him taking her home lie quickly, 'and seriously Proffessor. Don't go back there'

The Doctor looked at her, 'UNIT' he replied quickly, 'We're in a UNIT compound…'

Amy butted in interrupting the end of his sentence, 'what on earth is UNIT? Some kind of Alien club?'

'Unified Intelligence Task Force' Ace replied quickly looking at Amy, who she already could comment about and would have done had she been younger, 'International Alien military investigation force' she scowled, 'I've never liked them'

The Doctor frowned, 'But what is down there. And what's that music' he asked changing the subject to something that was clearly more interesting to him.

Ace turned to look where they had come from, 'Figures' she replied. Her voice shook, 'Creepy little figures'

'Like Clowns?' the Doctor smiled remembering Ace's fear of clowns, 'I miss the circus. Do you miss the circus Amy, I've never quite worked out how they do those acrobatics, well I have, but I doubt they all have gravity cancellers'

Amy shrugged, 'I guess I've never been' she answered looking at Ace. She felt as if there was going to be some tension here. As if she'd stolen the Doctor from Ace who was now after revenge, 'so what are these figures?'

He looked confused, 'I don't know' he replied slowly, 'Ace, tell me about these figures you've seen'

Amy and the Doctor listened as Ace explained about how she'd come to investigate for Torchwood the activities of the area, as UNIT clearly weren't doing so. She went on to explain about the abandoned town, its empty buildings deserted fair and the organ.

Oh that Organ. The image of the missing figures and the evil look on the central one would be something that stayed with her for a long time, to her the figures were almost as bad as clowns, a sense of a hidden evil nature was evident about them.

As she finished the story the Doctor looked blankly over towards the direction the music was coming from, 'organ figures' he said softly, 'now this…' his voice raised, 'we have to see!' as he sped off in the direction the music came from.

'Why do we have to see it Doctor? Can't we just get in the TARDIS and go to Babylon?' Amy called running after him alongside Ace.

He stopped and spun around to face them, 'Because Amy I don't know what this is. Clearly neither does UNIT. And now we've got something that is clearly evil wandering around when there is a great big hole in the fence that was put there to keep it in.' Ace looked to the floor as he said this, 'and I don't think we should let them out of this compound. Agreed'

The both nodded in agreement as he turned back towards the village that was now visible in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

**4) The silent village**

'So how do you know him?' Amy asked Ace as the followed the Doctor down the road towards the village.

'I'm not sure if I do' she replied quickly, 'He's different, he's not my Doctor After all he has you'

Amy wasn't sure about her views on this newcomer yet. After all she was the one who had waited years for the Doctor to return, had this girl waited that long? She severely doubted it.

'How can he be different? He's the Doctor. He's always been like that'

'Perhaps he has whilst you've known him. Its just…. hard for me I suppose'

Clearly Ace felt a fondness for the Doctor that was equal to Amy's own. Perhaps, against Amy's earlier judgement, they did have something in common after all. They both had the Doctor. Even if he was different when Ace knew him.

'Well he can't look different' Amy said after a few moments, 'ok he might have gained a bow tie in place of the tatty old one he used to wear, but he's still the Doctor'

Ace smiled, 'you'll find out soon enough. And what is with the bow tie?'

Although walking in front of them he was clearly listening in, 'Cause bow ties are cool' he responded.

He was slowly trying to get to terms with what was happening. Ace had re-entered his life, surprisingly without a bang. He thought that if he had ever met her again then it would most likely start with an explosion.

The music was louder now; it was actually giving Amy the shivers slightly as they entered the village, 'how many times have you done things like this?' Ace gently asked her.

'A few' she replied quickly in her feisty way, 'how about you?'

'Plenty' Ace replied, 'both with him and with Torchwood. When you experience medieval knights at a nuclear missile convoy you know your with the Doctor'

'Sounds a bit like Daleks during World War Two' Amy responded. She realised that getting into a I've-seen-this contest probably wouldn't do either of them any good. So far they had avoided an argument, but both girls knew that Ace's arrival had tensed the atmosphere. Amy knew she had to try and make Ace accept the Doctor and herself, and that it wasn't going to be an easy task.

The village seemed to still be as Ace remembered it from earlier. The buildings, with their yellow walls and grey roofs still remained dark, mysterious and foreboding. Over in the east the sky was changing from black to deep blue as the dawn was changing the mood. The music was clear now, every note could be heard as if it was drawing people in, wanting them to listen.

'Here we are' Ace said, pointing out the obvious, as they walked into the towns deserted market place, 'its over there Professor'. She beckoned with her hand towards the location of the organ, the same direction as where the music was coming from.

The Doctor walked over in the direction of the organ. Whilst Amy followed him Ace hung back, 'Come on Ace' he called, 'you're the one that's seen it before'

Apprehensively she moved forward, 'Ok, you win. I'm not scared'

The disused rides and stalls still had the air of creepiness about them. Possibly more so now than before knowing that the organ was around the corner playing it's disturbing tune for them all to hear.

The Doctor walked up close to it, knocking over a board claiming it was built in the 1890s as he went. Amy stayed behind; she immediately didn't like the look of this organ. It was the only active thing in the middle of a dead village, 'Creepy ain't it' Ace said as she walked up beside her, 'It gives me the shivers just looking at it'

Unlike earlier the organ seemed complete. Each of the plinths was occupied by a gaily-painted figure, each of which had a neutral but stern look on its carved and painted face, 'What are you?' the Doctor muttered before pulling the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and turning it on the organ, 'cause at this moment…I have no idea'

'Do you want some of this Professor?' Ace called as she pulled a can that bore resemblance to a Thermos flask from her backpack, 'its still the best!'

He quickly turned to her; 'I don't think that's the right course of action' he replied quickly and swiftly, 'If that is nitro nine, and I'm pretty certain it is, then we'd probably actually loose more than we gain. Plus violence should only be the last resort in any case'

As he spoke the organ stopped playing, 'oh thankfully, some quiet' he exclaimed turning back to it, 'now are you going to tell me what you are!'

The central figure on the organ's head slowly turned to look at the Doctor. All three took a step back, 'Good' said the Doctor, 'that's a start'

It looked at him with its blank expression, its wooden arms and body not moving at all and the small red flag it held was lifeless. Eventually it spoke, its voice was similar in texture to the music the organ played and when it spoke its mouth moved like an animation, 'we are the Yavrox' it said aggressively, 'this is our town. You are intruders and will be dealt with'

As it made this last comment the other figures started to move. They were articulated like humans but were clearly clumsier in movement; their faces now took on a look of anger.

'Okay, Yavrox on an Organ' the Doctor said calmly walking backwards towards Amy and Ace, 'I think we should run'

The organ started to play music again as they ran up the street, 'But what's a Yavrox!' Amy yelled as they ran after him up the road.

'Something you don't want to meet!' the Doctor yelled back, 'Creature from the edge of the universe'. At the edge of the town they stopped to catch up, 'they're an energy form' he told them, 'they can take the shape of any matter they think is useful for their cause, not really an easy way to be rid of them. Which might explain why UNIT have them banged up here'

Ace looked at him, 'Cause?' she asked, 'What cause?'

'The Yavrox were more or less wiped out on Hapitus eight a few centuries ago' he explained against the backdrop of the organ's music, 'they couldn't find anything suitable to take the form of'

From above came the unmistakable sound of a helicopter. The sound of the organ had managed to mask it but now it was clear. As Amy looked up a large searchlight lit them up before a megaphone called down to them, 'this is the Unified Intelligence Task Force. Stay in the light or we will use force'

Amy nudged Ace, 'hey, did things just get better or worse?'


	5. Chapter 5

**5) UNIT**

The Doctor stretched his arms out and span around, 'come and get us!' he yelled, 'I'm the Doctor!'

'Stay within the light' came the reply on the helicopters speaker system, 'a vehicle is on its way'

'Great' Ace said sarcastically looking at the floor, 'this'll take some explaining'

Having blown up an alien space ship under a lake in front of UNIT and having been the explosives expert for Torchwood two in Glasgow her activities had become something that UNIT was interested in to say the least. The large hole in the fence, inevitably the reason for their sudden arrival, really would not go down to well with them. In fact she was already considering running, but knew that'd make things worse.

The efficiency of UNIT was impressive, they were shortly being carried away from the town in the back of a truck, an eerie red glow from its taillights lit up the road behind them. Each had been searched and the Doctor no longer had his sonic screwdriver whilst Ace's vortex manipulator and entire backpack had gone. Five armed UNIT solider sat opposite them, 'I'm the Doctor. Check your files' he kept telling them, 'you've said before that I'm effectively still on staff, that makes me one of you. Not a baddy'. Every time he said it he was met with silence.

A screech of tires and the tailgate being quickly dropped with a bang signalled their arrival at the trucks destination. They had been delivered to UNIT's main base on the site, an ugly concrete structure of about three stories and few windows.

Above them the helicopter was still circling, its large searchlight still illuminating them until they were ushered inside.

The cell was dark, damp and claustrophobic with only one small barred window to let in the early morning light. Neither Ace nor Amy knew where they had taken the Doctor, but he wasn't in the same cell as them. Amy sensed this would be a good time to try and get Ace to accept them properly; after all she'd come along this far with them so somewhere deep down she was getting to accept them. She could quite easily have used her vortex manipulator to escape back to Glasgow and Torchwood two.

Ace sat down heavily on the wooden bench that spanned the cell, 'great' she muttered pulling her legs up to under her chin, 'now we're for it'. She contemplated running to the small barred window in the door and yelling but if Torchwood had taught her one thing it was that yelling at jailers just made things worse.

'So where are you from?' Amy asked trying to cool the atmosphere.

Ace looked up at Amy, 'Perivale' she answered, 'nothing left for me there now though. How about you?'

'Leadworth, not exactly centre of the universe' Amy replied moving to sit next to Ace before repeating her earlier question, 'so how did you meet the Doctor?'

The story of Ace's meeting and time with the Doctor enthralled Amy. She'd never imagine a time storm taking someone from earth to the other side of the galaxy years in the future. Her stories about killer clowns, Daleks, Cybermen, Vikings and medieval knights amongst other things all fascinated Amy, clearly Ace's experiences with the Doctor had not been that different from her own.

Sat alone in the cell they ended up comparing stories about their time with the Doctor. Amy soon learnt about Ace's passion for explosives and how this had become a useful part of Torchwood Two's arsenal, whilst Ace was engrossed about Amy's meeting with the Doctor when she was young and the wait for him to return. The two girls, whilst learning about each other's past and, to an extent, each other's version of the Doctor, quickly became more talkative and respectful of each other's achievements.

Elsewhere in the building the Doctor was marched into a spacious room that simply had a table and a few chairs in it. Behind the table sat a UNIT senior officer in full uniform, 'I understand we found you in the village' he firmly asked the Doctor, 'Why were you there?'

The Doctor sat down at the table, 'Do you realise what you've got in there?' he quickly asked the officer.

'Sir, I've read all the files on you. I'm hoping you can tell us that' the officer replied, 'I know you've still not resigned, regardless of having met us numerous times since you were on staff. Colonel Johnson at your service'

'Well if you're at my service you can release the others this instant. Oh, and I'll have my screwdriver back as well'

'Providing we don't have to patch up any more holes in our perimeter fence' Johnson replied handing back the sonic screwdriver and standing, 'we've been watching the activities of Torchwood two for a while now'

'Surely you should be concentrating on more important things than a few people in Glasgow' the Doctor responded following Johnson to the door.

Johnson opened the door and beckoned the Doctor to lead, 'Not when they nearly put a football pitch sized hole in Kelvingrove and try and blame us'

The UNIT control room was, as the Doctor expected, a concrete bunker a large screen on the wall and many computer operators, 'Smith' Johnson called to a junior officer, 'release the two prisoners and return them their belongings'

Ace laughed out loud, 'Gordon Bennet' she exclaimed, 'how is that possible!'

'I know' Amy responded laughing, 'you wouldn't believe it'

The door opened and a young UNIT junior officer walked in, 'Your free to go to the control room' he said putting Ace's backpack and vortex manipulator on the floor.

'Ace!' she yelled jumping up and grabbing her belongings. Amy followed her out of the cell and towards the control room.

On entry to the control room Ace ran up to the Doctor and gave him a large hug, 'thank you' she said slowly.

'Excuse me but this is UNIT, not happy families' Johnson commented, 'have you information on what is out there?'

'Yavrox' the Doctor replied after Ace had released herself from him, 'Energy beings able to take on any form they want. Nasty things. Can't really kill them. And you've not got any files on them'

Johnson looked disconcerted, 'Doctor. Where in the village were these Yavrox?' he asked, 'Since the 1950s we've had this area cordoned off'

'You only started in the sixties' the Doctor replied looking at a computer

'Our forerunners dealt with this' Johnson added, 'It was cordoned off when….'

Ace interrupted, 'the villagers that were there disappeared'

Johnson didn't seem impressed that a Torchwood employee knew about the UNIT site's history, 'Quite. And no one knows what happened to them. Hence quarantine'

The Doctor sighed knowing full well that the Yavrox will have dissolved all living life forms to keep them fed for around fifty years, 'They'll all have gone' he answered, 'dead. The Yavrox don't take prisoners, especially if they are alone. And if they took them fifty years ago…then they'll be hungry again now' the last words were said with a degree of fear in his voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**6) The haunted recital**

The room went silent until Johnson spoke, 'so they'll be after us?' he said

'Almost certainly' the Doctor answered running his hand across his head, 'and we're the only things around'

'How do we defeat them' Johnson asked quickly

'No idea yet' the Doctor replied, 'they are energy beings. How do you defeat energy'

Ace stepped forward, 'every action requires a reaction' she said swiftly. Both the Doctor and Johnson looked at her confused.

'Oh come on' Amy added, 'every action requires a reaction. What Ace means is that whatever energy they're constructed of can be got rid of by something that goes against it'. Ace turned to Amy and smiled, they were now certainly friends.

The Doctor smiled before turning to Johnson, 'We can cancel them out' he billowed, 'if we can find out what energy makes them up then we can create blast them with a equal amount of the opposite.'

A controller called up to Johnson, 'Sir I've got energy readings across the village for the last fifty years if they'll help'

'Is there any spikes. Like rises in potential energy before peaks of kinetic energy' the Doctor replied, his hands flailing about, 'that movement to you' he added turning to Johnson.

The screen lit up with a selection of graphs composed over the last fifty years, 'how on earth are you meant to read that' Amy gasped at this mass of colour that was in front of them.

'Potential energy has always been quite high since the fifties. Can't do much about that' the Doctor concluded, 'can't cancel something's potential. Rises in kinetic and huge drops in thermal all the time. That must have been when they were moving.'

Ace added to the conversation, 'so they are potential until moving when they become cold' she concluded

'Exactly' the Doctor responded, 'Their weakness when activated is heat'

Amy watched a large smile spread across Ace's face; she already knew that the nitro-nine was being considered as a weapon against the Yavrox.

'We need a vehicle' the Doctor told Johnson, 'and some equipment'

Amy and Ace waited whilst Johnson took the Doctor off into the building. They talked amongst themselves and Amy started to realise just how well they were getting on together. No longer was there a feeling that one had stolen the Doctor from the other but there was a feeling of friendship emerging in its place.

Fifteen minutes later the Doctor reappeared. He was holding a very strange looking contraption that consisted of a hair dryer, a funnel and various other pieces that were all held together with sticky tape. 'What on earth is that?' Ace asked quickly as she looked at the bizarre contraption he held.

'It's a…thing' he replied smiling, 'Things are good'

They drove slowly back to the village in a UNIT land rover. Johnson refused to allow UNIT personnel to join them, leaving just the three of them to fight the Yavrox. By now the early morning sun cast light across the entire site and it all looked so different. Amy however wasn't sure about Ace's driving skills, 'it's the next left' the Doctor told her looking up from fiddling with the contraption he had built.

'It's what?' she replied, already going faster than the road should allow past the turning.

'The turn we've just gone past' called the Doctor in response.

Dust flew everywhere as Ace stamped on the brakes nearly throwing Amy out of her seat behind them before reversing backwards at speed, 'you could have told me' she said before taking the turning.

Before long the Land Rover entered the village. Amy couldn't help realising how everything looked different during the day. It was quiet, there was no bird song and the organ was not playing. In fact it was too quiet.

Ace pulled up the other side of the square from the organ. The Doctor was already running over to it as Amy and Ace were still getting out of the land rover.

'Hello again' he said happily facing it, 'are you going to talk to me.'

The central figures head slowly rotated towards him, 'We are hungry' it said in the same disturbed sounding voice as before, 'you are our next meal'

'Really. Isn't that nice' the Doctor responded, 'not too sure I'd be a good meal though. Are you not still digesting the last one?'

'In a days time we will be out of food supply' the Yavrox replied, 'you are our next meal'

The Doctor stood back, 'I give you an ultimatum' he said sternly, 'you can leave this planet and find somewhere else, where you can live in peace, or you can wait here for the revenge of attacking the innocent'

The central figure's face moved to be one of laughter, 'you make me laugh human' it chuckled, 'no one tells the Yavrox what to do'

'You've made a mistake. I'm not a human'

The Yavrox stopped laughing, 'then what are you'

'Time Lord. The last of the Time Lords' the Doctor responded seriously.

Each figure was now moving, clearly they were not going to give up. He knew he had to get the figures off the organ. That way he'd know that they were all active.

He stepped back, the central figure was laughing again as the other slowly started to climb down onto the ground, 'Don't let them touch you!' the Doctor called to Amy and Ace who were stood some distance behind him, 'don't let them even near you!'

As they walked backwards and the figures moved towards them the organ burst into life. It was not a normal tune though; it was more of a wail. It sounded as if the souls of hundreds of people were caught inside and being made into music, 'Don't listen to it!' the Doctor yelled, 'try and shut it out!'

Amy couldn't shut the music out. It felt like it was piercing her mind and distorting it, she felt like running to pick up one of the figures but knew she must battle this feeling. In front of her the Doctor was trying to use the contraption he had built on all five figures that were now stood in front of the organ, 'Its not working!' he cried desperately pulling the trigger on the weapon as he aimed it at the figures.

The music was now traumatising Amy, she was on the floor holding her head screaming, 'let it stop!' repeatedly.

Looking up from his failed contraption the Doctor could see the five figures walking towards him from the organ. As he watched them a silver canister flew over his head hitting one of the figures and laying to rest in front of the organ, 'Run!' Ace yelled pulling him backwards as the canister of nitro-nine exploded with an enormous bang,


	7. Chapter 7

**7) Country air**

The nitro-nine destroyed its targets in an almighty explosion. Each one burnt, the organ stopped playing its haunted tune and a blue, almost electric, mist rose from the area before dissipating into the atmosphere. The Doctor turned to Ace and smiled, 'I still don't approve of it…'

'Admit it has its uses though' Ace said as she moved over to where Amy laid, 'Professor, quick'

The Doctor kneeled beside Amy and held her head, 'Amy' he said softly, 'Amy Pond'

She stirred before her eyes opened, 'Doctor' she said looking at him, 'I heard these voices, as if people were in my head'

'They were' he replied holding her, 'you had everyone who they consumed in your mind'

Ace looked around. Windows in the houses had opened and a man in 1950s costume was wiping the windows down of the local pub whilst a woman in clothes of the same era materialised in front of her walking down the street, 'Doctor' she said alarmed, 'there are people'

He looked up, 'they were never fully digested. Therefore the destruction of the Yavrox brought them back. Sometimes Ace there is a glimmer of hope. And this time the glimmer came through. Come on Pond, you'll be fine'

As more and more people started materialising in the village the three made their way back towards the TARDIS, 'but how do they come to terms with what has happened?' a still dazed Amy asked

'I think…' the Doctor responded as a UNIT vehicle flew past them on its way to the village, 'we leave that to the professionals. Bit of country air and they'll be fine'

The TARDIS was a welcome sight for all three of them, 'Come and have a look Ace' the Doctor said as he opened the door and let Amy in.

Ace agreed to look and followed him into the TARDIS. It was much different from the way she remembered it, 'you've improved it' she said looking around, 'better colour scheme than the white anyway'

The Doctor smiled, 'I know, how do you fancy travelling in it?' he asked quickly.

She shook her head, 'I don't think I can, not now anyway' was her response, 'I need to move on. Besides I've got other things I need to do at Torchwood'

He was disappointed but could understand her reaction, 'one day' she added, i'll see you again and then I'll take up that offer'

He smiled at her, 'I'm sure we will. But before then be careful with that Nitro-nine. Oh and don't let Captain Jack talk you into any of his mad ideas'

She laughed before hugging him, 'I'll take it on board. Goodbye for now Professor'

With a swift tap at her vortex manipulator she was gone leaving just a taste in the air.

'You know' Amy said as the Doctor started to set a course, 'I liked her. You should be proud of her'

'Amy Pond' he said, 'I'm beyond proud of her. Equally so I'm proud of you'

And with that he pulled a lever, the time rotor span into life and the TARDIS took off.


End file.
